


The Touch Of A Hand

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Books in a library...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch Of A Hand

Cora had been sat quietly reading a book for the past hour. She had been alone in the house like this since Mary re-married, Edith had moved to London and Robert had left her side for good. She had sent Sarah away from her side, seeking a new book for her. The quietness of the museum's reading room was almost oppressive even as she moved to turn the page. A spasm of pain had shot through her and she had dropped the book. She had cried out into the silence, flushing momentarily as people looked up from their books. 

Sarah had collected the book from the shelf, moving to pick the second up from the floor before moving to check on her ladyship's wrist. She had been silent as she worked, her eyes fixed on Cora's as she worked, knowing that she needed to work on the woman's wrist again. Cora had been struggling with wrist-pain ever since she had fallen and lost her child. Time enough had passed that Sarah no longer felt guilty about what she had done, at least, not as consistently and when Cora had asked that she stay with her, even as she sent the rest of the staff away, Sarah had agreed instantly. The moment had passed and Sarah rose carefully, her voice gentle. 

"We should have someone look at your wrist..."

"I..."

"Please M'Lady..."

Cora had softened, noting the soft plea in her maid's eyes. She had known for a long time about Sarah's feelings toward her and she spoke finally, choosing her words cautiously. 

"Only if you promise to stay with me tonight."

Sarah's eyes had widened and yet she was smiling as she spoke. 

"Of course M'Lady..."

"Cora. Sarah please... call me Cora."

"Cora."


End file.
